


Bath Time (#269 Soak)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Bathtubs, Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day it's bath time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time (#269 Soak)

**Author's Note:**

> Charlie/Ian fluff requested by lillyg after she showed off her superior knowledge of spaghetti westerns.

Ian slid into the bath. The water was hot and scented with evergreen oil. It seeped into his muscles that were aching after a series of long hard days.

At the far end of the tub Charlie reached into the water and drew out Ian's foot. His thumbs went directly into Ian's arches.

“Oh my god.” Ian slid further down into the tub.

Charlie smiled. “Told you I'm more than a brain on legs. I have other skills.”

“I never doubted you for a second.”

Charlie dropped a kiss on the tip of Ian's big toe. “That is very smart.”


End file.
